Aller-Retour
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Lilly tombe sur un dossier qui fait ressurgir d'anciens souvenirs. Pour tout lui expliquer, Jane fait un petit retour dans le passé. Petite story pour se rafraîchir la mémoire! :)
1. Prologue

Hello!

Cette fois c'est avec leur fille, Lilly. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue... C'est un peu pour se rafraîchir la mémoire!;)Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aller-Retour: Prologue

* * *

Lilly n'avait encore que 13 ans mais elle aimait passer son temps à lire d'anciens rapports d'enquêtes écrits par sa mère, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas école et qu'elle devait attendre ses parents dans les bureaux du FBI.

Vous allez sûrement penser qu'elle est trop jeune pour voir des images de meurtres sanglants et comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une phrase d'un de ces rapports complexes ou même s'y intéresser. Mais, petite fille modèle comme elle était, elle avait pris l'habitude de demander la permission à l'un de ses parents qui prenait le réflexe d'enlever les photos. Et grâce à l'intelligence dont elle avait hérité, elle n'avait pas de mal à comprendre les dossiers. Comme les rapports n'était pas très amusant ni même distrayants pour une enfant, elle s'amusait plus à lire les petites anecdotes avec ses parents, lire les bêtises de son père et ses plans foireux ou encore les tonnes de plaintes contre lui. (Je ne sais pas si il y a vraiment tout ça dans les rapports d'enquêtes mais bon! Comme on dit c'est une fiction!;)

Un soir alors qu'elle rangeait justement un packet de dossiers, elle tomba sur un dossier qui retint son attention. Elle pris le papier concerné dans ses mains et pût y lire son titre écrit en rouge. "Famille Jane". Plusieurs questions jaillirent alors dans sa tête. Était ce en rapport avec sa famille? Avec ses parents? Cela aurait bien pût être quelqu'un de tout à fait inconnu, quoi que le nom de Jane était assez rare. Interloquée, elle décida d'ouvrir le dossier avant de commencer à le feuilleter.

Jane était assis tranquillement dans son canapé en train de siroter un bon thé qu'il venait de se préparer. Il se mit à observer Lisbon, acharnée sur son ordinateur comme toujours.

-Où est Lilly? Finit il par demander après quelques minutes.

-Elle est allée ranger ses inombrables lectures du jour! Répondit Lisbon tout sourire en se retournant vers Jane.

-Quelle idée franchement! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de lire ça?

Lisbon rigola avant de répondre:

-Je ne sais pas! Ça l'amuse c'est tout!

-Oui bon... Moi je ne trouve pas cela très amusant! Tiens, quand on parle du loup!

Lilly venait de sortir de l'ascenseur d'un air contrarié et fonçait droit vers ses parents.

-C'est quoi ça? S'exclama t elle en jetant brusquement le dossier Jane sur le bureau de sa mère.

-Quoi "ça"? Demanda Jane en se levant.

-Le meurtre de deux femmes qui portent le même nom que moi et dont la fille ressemble fort à MON père!

Lisbon ne sut quoi répondre alors que Jane devint livide avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Des souvenirs presque oubliés venait de ressurgir à cause de Lilly qui, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...

* * *

Le premier chapitre je ne sais pas quand! Mais n'oubliez pas de laisser un ptit commentaire!;) Merci


	2. Chapter 1

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Voilà un petit chapitre. Vraiment désolée pour le retard!

Chapitre 1

John LeRouge

Après un moment de silence Jane finit par se lever.

-Viens avec moi. Dit il à Lilly en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe...? Répondit elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

Celle ci lui sourit tristement avant du lui faire signe de suivre son père qui l'attendait dans l'ascenseur. Elle tourna sa tête de sa mère à son père, de son père à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle finit par rejoindre son père. Celui ci lança un dernier regard à Lisbon signifiant que tout allait bien se passer. Lilly n'osa pas prononcer un mot. Elle suivit son père qui sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le parc à côté des bureaux du FBI. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc mais elle resta debout ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

-Assieds toi. Lui dit il gentiment, ayant remarquer sa crainte.

Elle s'assit donc et observa son père, attendant un mot, une parole, une explication. Celui ci avait le regard dans le vide, ne sachant pas encore comment expliquer tout cela à sa fille. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

-Bien bien avant que tu ne naisse et que je ne connaisse ta mère, j'étais marié et j'avais une fille.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Lilly. Elle se sentie soudain trahie. Il avait donc eut une autre famille avant elle? Et il ne lui en avait jamais parler! Pourquoi? La colère, l'incompréhension et peut être même un peu de jalousie montèrent en elle.

-Et mais... Où sont - elles maintenant? Pourquoi je ne les aies jamais vues? Reprit elle.

Jane eut un petit rire triste.

-A l'époque j'étais un soi disant médium, un charlatan. Je faisais une émission à la télévision et j'ai... disons provoqué un tueur en série qui sévissait dans la région. Il n'a pas aimé et il s'est vengé sur ma famille.

L'horreur pût se lire sur le visage de la petite Lilly et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues roses.

-Je... Je suis désolée papa... Je... Je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. La consola-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais tu sais, si... Si il n'était pas arrivé ce qui est arrivé, je n'aurais jamais connu ta maman et tu ne serais pas là.

Lilly se redressa et sourit à son père. Elle sècha ses larmes et demanda:

-Comment tu l'as rencontrée, maman?

-Et bien, après que John LeRouge ai tué ma... ma famille, je m'en suis voulu énormément et j'ai décidé de me venger. J'ai donc été au CBI...

Flash Back

Regardez l'épisode 5 saison 5

Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais tout vous ré expliquer! ㈶0

Fin du flash Back!

-Et tu as pût rester?

Jane fit la grimace.

-Oui... Même si j'ai bien vu que ça n'enchantait pas du tout ta mère.

-Haha ha! Et puis tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Ah non! Pas tout de suite. Au début elle ne me portait pas dans son coeur, elle me détestait même. Il faut dire je l'énervais beaucoup avec mes plans pas professionnels comme elle disait.

-Ah bon? Comme quoi?

Jane hésita. Il pouvait bien lui raconter toutes ces années avec Lisbon maintenant qu'il avait dit le plus dur.

-Et bien, je manipulais les gens, je leur faisais croire toutes sortes de choses mais c'était toujours pour élucider les enquêtes.

-Ça fonctionnait?

-Bien sûr! Mais ta mère ne voulait jamais l'admettre. Elle était très à cheval sur le règlement et moi je ne faisais que le contraire. Mais bon, elle me pardonnait toujours. Et puis, elle a commencé à me faire confiance, on est devenu amis. Pour un de ses anniversaire je lui ais même offert un poney!

-Un poney!? Mais elle était trop grande!

-Haha! Je sais bien mais quand elle était petite, elle a eut une enfance difficile, tu le sais bien.

-Oui.

-Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un poney alors voilà.

Flash Back

C'est l'épisode 20 saison 1 ;)

Fin du flash Back

-Et elle l'a gardé? C'est le mien? Celui qui est à la cabane?

-En effet, oui, c'est celui là. Mais elle ne l'a pas gardé chez elle, elle l'a confié à ta cousine, Annie. Et puis quand tu es née, je suis allé le récupérer.

-Et après?

-Après quoi?

-Tu... Tu as retrouvé le tueur?

-Pas tout de suite. Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses avant cela...

Voilà! C'est un petit chapitre je sais. Je suis désolée de l'avoir posté si tard mais j'étais en stage. Je l'ai écrit avant de partir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre. Je continuerais à mettre les petits flash Back pour ceux qui veulent regarder et se rappeler mais je vais plus détaillé ce qu'il c'est passé, je préfère et comme ça cela remplit mes chapitres! ㈴1 N'hésitez pas pour les reviews! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien! Perso moi je meure de chaud! Bisous!


End file.
